


Merlin vs Arthur&Hunith：愚人节大作戰

by AliceMorgan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorgan/pseuds/AliceMorgan





	Merlin vs Arthur&Hunith：愚人节大作戰

“媽媽，我不要去什麼單身派對！”  
Merlin拽著媽媽的衣角，像個被主人丟棄在一旁的泰迪熊，可憐地撒嬌。  
Hunith深吸了一口氣，決定不再寬容兒子的為所欲為，同時無視他慣常應付她使用的撒潑耍賴，堅定地說：“不去不行！我已經給你報名了。”  
“可是——可是——”  
“你不用再拿‘工作太忙’‘大學同學聚會’這種藉口來搪塞我了。”Hunith之前就是因為心太軟，由著Merlin獨來獨往，他現在才成了她一塊心病。“我給你老板打了電話，他保證明天不會讓你加班。而且明天是愚人節，我看不出你的哪位同學會挑這個日子出來搞同學聚會，除非他自己就是個笑話。”  
“親愛的媽咪——”  
“Merlin，如果你明天不去，我就把你從家裡趕出去！”  
Huinth為了表示自己的決心，沒有使用虛擬語氣。  
“……”  
“媽媽，我一定不是你親生的。”  
Merlin狠狠掐了一下自己的大腿，拼命擠出幾滴淚水。  
“沒錯，你就是我在門口臺階上撿來的，你已經吃了25年白食。所以你要是再不聽我的話，我就真的把你掃地出門。”  
完蛋了，媽媽是認真的。  
其實Hunith並不知道，他的兒子早就不是一隻單身汪了。  
而他神秘的另一半，咳咳，準確來說是男朋友，正是他的頂頭上司——全宇宙無敵懶蟲傻帽菜頭笨蛋二缺（此處Merlin可腦補一萬字）Arthur Pendragon。  
Merlin的媽媽是個很保守的人，還偏偏是個天主教徒，按Merlin的話來說，“媽媽像金子一般虔誠”。如果他帶著Arthur大喇喇地坐在沙發上，向媽媽介紹旁邊那個看起來27歲實則智商只有3歲的Arthur是他男朋友，Merlin大概真的要去睡大街了。  
迫不得已，Merlin和Arthur只能背著家長搞地下情。然而這並沒有字面上看起來那般容易。他們在同一家公司，好吧，同一間辦公室工作，要想瞞過Camelot公司上上下下幾百雙眼睛著實有些困難，特別是Arthur身上好像塗滿了502膠水，時時刻刻粘著Merlin：Merlin去洗手間他要跟著，出去買杯咖啡也要陪著，更不用什麼開會、吃午飯等Arthur要求身為總裁助理的Merlin必須出席的場合了。Merlin苦惱極了，這樣下去，就算自己掩飾得再好也瞞不過全公司職員的火眼金睛。某天，當他終於開口試圖不要讓Arthur和他這麼親密，至少不要在公司這麼親密時，只換來Arthur一個快把他吻到窒息的熱吻，還有Merlin不得不以徹夜加班為由去Arthur家裡接受“懲罰”。  
如果說在公司的時間Merlin還能勉強遮掩過去，那麼Merlin下了班之後的私人時間幾乎和Arthur成了一塊硬幣的兩面——分都分不開。他們一起去看《X戰警》的首映式、去劇院看《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》、去酋長球場看阿森納的比賽，這還只是工作日通常的安排。到了週末，他們兩個會在倫敦眼的最高點鳥瞰倫敦全景、去倫敦塔瞻仰都鐸王朝的遺風，或者乾脆宅在Arthur寬敞的別墅裡聽音樂。  
而當Hunith奇怪兒子為什麼這麼“忙碌”，甚至連節假日都搭進去時，Merlin只好以老套的工作、同學聚會為由糊弄過去。  
Hunith單純地以為兒子心高氣傲，一心撲在事業上面，無暇顧及尋找另一半，那麼只有媽媽親自出馬了。  
Merlin腳步虛浮地回到自己房間，把自己埋在一隻兩米高的玩具熊中，那是他和Arthur去遊樂園贏回來的獎品。Merlin忘不了那天Arthur譏笑他像個女孩子，竟然喜歡這種毛絨玩具，但Arthur還是千方百計為他拿到了這只玩具熊。他把它放在臥室的床頭，緊挨著Merlin。他喜歡窩在玩具熊中，那感覺就像倚在Arthur的懷抱中一樣窩心。  
手機鈴聲傳來，Merlin劃開了螢幕。  
“Merlin，睡了沒？”  
是Arthur。  
“才九點呢。”聽到Arthur的聲音，Merlin心頭的不快才雲銷雨霽，“什麼事？”  
“我只是‘好心’提醒你，總裁助理，明天如果你再因為睡過頭而遲到我就扣你獎金。而且——”Arthur在電話那頭笑著說，“而且我還會把你帶回我的別墅，早上有人叫你，這樣你就不會遲到了。”  
“菜頭！”  
“還有，明天晚上我們要去O2聽演唱會，我需要你——”  
糟糕！Merlin剛才光顧著和媽媽爭辯，完全把這件事忘到腦後了。  
“Arthur——”Merlin打斷Arthur滔滔不絕的憧憬。他知道，Arthur等這場演唱會已經好久了，在放票的第一時間他就搶到了兩張VIP位置的票。Merlin感到很抱歉，他不能陪Arthur去聽演唱會了。  
“Arthur，我——我很遺憾，恐怕你要自己去聽演唱會了。”  
Merlin害怕地聽著這段難受的靜默。  
“為什麼？”  
決不能讓Arthur知道他去什麼單身派對，否則Arthur估計會把大本鐘推倒。  
“呃，家裡有點事，所以——”  
“我們早就說好的！”  
Arthur的語氣裡透著失望和受傷。  
Merlin難過極了，一是因為他不能陪Arthur去聽演唱會，而更令他難過的是，他對Arthur說謊了。  
“Arthur——”  
啪。  
Arthur掛斷了電話，沒聽Merlin的解釋，也沒跟他說晚安。  
第二天，Merlin躊躇不安地進入辦公室。Arthur坐在他的王座上，頭也不抬，專注地看文件。  
Merlin試圖打破尷尬的氣氛，他講了幾個冷笑話，Arthur卻置若罔聞；他親手為Arthur沖了一杯他以往最愛喝的椰奶咖啡，Arthur也久久未動；連中午吃飯，他都破天荒地沒和Merlin一起。  
Merlin無法忍受這種冷暴力。  
“Arthur，今天晚上——”  
Arthur合上文件，打斷了Merlin的話。“現在是工作時間，Merlin，不要跟我談私事。”  
Merlin委屈得抿緊嘴唇。  
Arthur看了看手錶，三點，時間剛好。  
“你去哪裡？”Merlin疑惑地盯著Arthur把亂糟糟的頭髮梳得油光鋥亮，這可是從未有過的事，他就喜歡頭髮亂糟糟的。他俐落地系好一條藍色的領帶，那顏色襯他眼睛正合適。還特意換上了一套新買的西裝。  
Arthur的行程都是他安排的，他不記得下午Arthur要出席什麼會議。  
“我是總裁，Merlin。我去哪兒、去做什麼不需要向你彙報。”  
Merlin一人站在落地窗前，倫敦的一派繁華都盡收眼底，他卻沒有心思去看。在空蕩蕩的辦公室裡久久地聽著Arthur甩上門所發出的迴響。  
剛才Merlin下了很大決心才打算把今天的事合盤托出。他只是單純地不想讓二人變得劍拔弩張而已。  
虧他這麼愛Arthur，事事為他著想。而Arthur呢？小氣、愛吃醋、動不動亂發脾氣不說，還從來不肯換個位置想想自己的處境。他還要他幹嘛？！他本來還想告訴Arthur，他不想再向媽媽隱瞞他們的關係了，他想帶他去見媽媽。也好，反正今天晚上要去參加單身派對，正好給他一個結識別人的機會。  
下班之後，Merlin按照地址，找到了派對所在地。  
這是一個露天的單身派對。  
儘管Merlin先前賭氣地想找一個比Arthur更好的人，但是真到了這種場合，他還是會不自覺地後退，於是他獨自一人站在沙沙作響的棕櫚樹下默默品嘗香檳。  
嘁，這個人的頭髮一看就是染的，明明是一頭黑髮裝什麼金毛，比Arthur漂亮的金髮差遠了。  
Merlin搖搖頭。  
唉，那個看樣子還過得去，但根本就沒有Arthur身上那種君臨天下的氣質，還打腫臉充胖子，肯定是個光說不練的花花公子。  
Merlin咂咂嘴。  
一圈下來，Merlin發現沒一個人可以和他家Arthur相提並論。  
“先生，我有幸請你喝杯酒嗎？”  
Merlin光顧著對遠處的人品頭論足，沒有注意到一個人走到他面前，優雅地邀請他共飲。  
“沒有！”Merlin沒好氣地說。  
Merlin所處的地方本來就沒有光線，他只能憑著遠處晦暗的光線大致分辨出這個人的輪廓。不過令他有點驚奇的是，他有一頭可以和Arthur媲美的頭髮。  
“別這麼高冷嘛！單身派對不就是為了給大家一個相互認識的機會。我挺喜歡你的。”那人透過酒杯審視著Merlin，Merlin被他盯得不舒服，他似乎在打量Merlin有多大能耐。“確切地說，我愛你。”  
哼！Merlin在心裡冷笑。約別人好歹換個新穎的理由，連名字都不知道動輒就滿嘴“我愛你”，這種男人給他一遝他都不稀罕。  
“謝謝你的愛，先生。不過我已經有男朋友了。”  
那個下午還在信誓旦旦說不要Arthur的Merlin果然是什麼人假冒的吧。  
他聽到Merlin的話低低一笑，似乎在嘲笑他不懂得享受豐富多彩的夜生活。“別急著走呀！單身派對不就是給大家一個相互認識的機會。你有男朋友？這有什麼關係？現在是21世紀，先生，哪個人不是有一票情人！我會比你男朋友更令你滿意！”  
“滾開！你再這樣我就喊人了。”  
“我不認為你有這樣的機會。”  
他說完便狠狠地吻上Merlin的嘴唇。Merlin大驚，除了Arthur還沒別人這樣吻過他。他咬了Merlin一口，Merlin吃痛地鬆開防禦，他帶著酒香的舌頭輕而易舉攻入Merlin的口腔。  
Merlin本打算用手中的酒杯朝他腦袋暴揍一通，但這個人和他接吻的感覺太熟悉了。他溫熱的口腔、薄荷味的津液、無意中接觸到尖銳的虎牙，還有那種令他忘記呼吸，寧願捨棄天堂、陪他墮入地獄的感覺——  
只有Arthur。  
Merlin使勁推開他，慣性作用下那人向後退了幾步，Merlin終於看清了他的面容。  
“Arthur Pendragon！！！你他媽的搞什麼！”  
他就奇怪，為什麼他的頭髮看起來很眼熟，而且自己躲在這麼不起眼的地方，怎麼會冒出一個請他喝酒的人。  
Arthur笑嘻嘻地要去擁抱Merlin，火冒三丈的Merlin哪裡會理他，Arthur只好借助自己體型的巨大優勢從背後抱住Merlin，Merlin象徵性地掙扎了幾下後便安靜下來。  
“你怎麼知道我今天來參加單身派對？不是去聽演唱會了嗎？”  
Arthur親了親Merlin裸露在外的後脖頸，輕輕咬了一口。“你還好意思說！有夫之夫居然來參加單身派對，還不告訴你男朋友！”  
“又不是我想來的！媽媽說我如果不來就把我從家裡趕出去，我拗不過她才勉強答應。你還沒回答我的問題呢：你怎麼知道我在這裡？”  
“Merlin，說你笨你還不承認。你媽媽昨天晚上給我打電話說你要參加單身派對，拜託我不要讓你加班。你善解人意的老板就答應了。”  
什麼！媽媽真是的，好歹不要說得這麼直白嘛！  
不對呀！Merlin腦筋才轉過彎來。這代表Arthur昨天和他通電話時已經知道他要來單身派對了，他既沒提一個字也沒吵吵嚷嚷，今天還給他甩臉子看。  
“你個討厭的菜頭！合著你從昨晚到今天一直在玩我對吧！”  
“愚人節嘛！總要有點樂子。”  
樂你個大頭鬼啊！Merlin心裡十二萬分的鄙視。他倒是樂了，把自己當猴耍，白白讓他傷心難過。  
“但是你居然對我撒謊，Merlin！”  
Merlin的怒氣頓時矮下去兩頭，他轉過身，將頭伏在Arthur肩上，任他擺弄自己的頭髮。“還不是怕你吃醋，又跟我大吵大鬧的。”  
“不過，看在你剛才那麼堅決拒絕‘陌生人’搭訕的份上，我大發慈悲地原諒你了。”  
“需要我說謝謝嗎？”  
“不客氣。”  
遠處喧鬧的音樂聲似乎是從另一個世界傳來的，與安靜相擁的兩人格格不入。  
“我餓了，Arthur。”  
“Merlin，你真會破壞氣氛。”  
由於二人都喝了酒，他們只好打車回家。這可苦了搭載他們的司機。Arthur全程都在向Merlin索吻，Merlin環住Arthur的脖子，不時蹭蹭他高挺的鼻子。就在Arthur馬上要吻到他的唇角之際，Merlin調皮地往後躲，Arthur卻不肯輕易放過他，一路追逐他豐盈的雙唇。當Merlin退無可退時，他們今天第二次親吻在了一起。  
旁若無人的他們渾然不覺已經到達了目的地。  
下車之後，Merlin楞了一下，左看看右望望。他能看見街角遠處那盞熟悉的燈光，由於年久失修，它總是忽明忽暗的，讓Merlin想起小時候聽的恐怖故事。眼前，被鄰居過度溺愛的牽牛花已然爬上了自家花園的籬笆牆，而且好像比他早上離開的時候又前進了幾寸。  
怎麼是他家？他還以為會去Arthur那裡。  
“好了，你回去吧！晚安！”  
就在他準備給Arthur一個甜蜜的晚安吻，結束這個自己有點狼狽的愚人節時，Arthur卻出人意料地用手擋住了他主動獻上的雙唇。  
“Merlin，今天過後我要好好想想你到底是不是真的愛我。”  
“你什麼意思？”  
Arthur怎麼會質疑自己不愛他？  
“你男朋友為了防止你紅杏出牆的行為，捨棄了500英鎊的演唱會，而此刻他的肚子正咕咕作響，你卻狠心地要把他趕回家！”  
Arthur裝作一副心灰意冷的模樣，還長長歎了口氣。  
“對不起，Arthur，真的對不起。”Merlin撲上去摟住Arthur寬闊的後背，“我怎麼會不愛你呢！”  
Merlin感覺到自己渾身都在顫抖。他其實是有點自卑的。Arthur是含著金湯匙出世的，他英俊又有高學歷，年紀輕輕就獨攬公司大權，只要Arthur願意，全英國的同志大概都會為了成為他的男友而擠破頭。但Arthur偏偏選擇了和他有雲泥之別的Merlin。Merlin覺得自己配不上他。所以，與其說他能容忍Arthur的壞脾氣，不如說他在小心翼翼地祈求Arthur永遠不要拋下他。  
“我陪你去吃隔壁那條街的中餐好不好？”  
Arthur搖搖頭，指了指Merlin家那扇紫檀色的門，“你媽媽的手藝一定勝過外面餐廳的數百倍。”  
在Merlin反應過來之前，Arthur已經敲開了自家大門。  
“你好，請問你是？”  
Hunith不解地看著面前的人。她微微偏開視線，看到了緊鎖眉頭的Merlin。  
“Merlin！你怎麼這麼早就回來了！我不是要去你參加派對！”  
Arthur趕緊把責任攬到自己身上，“Emrys夫人，請您不要責怪Merlin，是我把他帶回來的。”  
“我是Arthur Pendragon，是Merlin工作的Camelot公司的總裁，還是——”  
“Arthur！”Merlin趕緊出聲打斷Arthur的自我介紹，他還沒跟媽媽攤牌，好歹要讓她有個心理準備。  
Hunith生氣地責怪Merlin，“Merlin，媽媽是怎麼教你的！打斷別人說話是非常不禮貌的行為！”  
她略帶抱歉地看向Arthur，“真對不起先生，Merlin都讓我慣壞了，你先進來吧。”  
Merlin和Arthur並排坐在柔軟的沙發上。Merlin低著頭，不敢看媽媽的眼睛，此時她的眼裡一定滿是生氣和傷心。而Arthur卻勇敢地直視Hunith灰藍色的雙眼——Merlin的眼睛正是繼承了她的顏色。  
“事情就是這樣，夫人，我是您兒子的男朋友，我們已經交往快兩年了。”  
“Merlin，你告訴媽媽，是這樣的嗎？”Hunith平靜地問，她要親口聽她兒子說。  
Arthur握住了Merlin汗涔涔的手，給他無言的安慰和鼓勵。  
Merlin終於抬起頭，“是的，媽媽，Arthur說的全是真的。”  
“孩子，你不是不知道我們家是信奉天主教的吧。上帝是不會祝福同性戀的。”  
Merlin咬了咬牙，他知道媽媽勢必會用教條來反對他和Arthur。但他明白這段感情他一定會守護下去，Arthur替自己邁出了最艱難的一步，他做的已經夠多了，剩下的就讓他來做吧。  
他深吸了口氣，平生第一次以這麼嚴肅的口吻和媽媽講話。“媽媽，我不知道上帝是怎麼想的，但我想如果這個世界能夠多一點愛，上帝是會願意的。”  
Hunith盯著Merlin，似乎不相信這是他養了25年的兒子。她把目光移到Arthur身上，“先生，我不會同意的，你放棄吧。”  
“夫人，很不巧，我這個人有很多缺點，但就是不會放棄，尤其是對我愛的人。哪怕死神站在我面前要我放棄Merlin，我也會讓他滾回地獄。”  
Hunith激動地站起身，“如果是這樣，那麼抱歉了，先生。”  
她揚起手掌，眼看就要扇在Arthur臉上。  
“媽媽，不要！”Merlin從沙發上跳起來擋在Arthur面前，閉上雙眼決意替Arthur挨媽媽的巴掌。  
沒有火辣辣的痛，媽媽柔軟的手竟然溫柔地貼上Merlin的面頰。  
Merlin睜開眼睛，發現媽媽在笑。他扭過頭去看坐在沙發上的Arthur，他居然也在笑。  
啊！他又被騙了！又被騙了！還是被他最愛的兩個人合夥騙了！  
“媽媽，Arthur，你們兩個騙子！我不理你們了！”  
他賭氣地把頭埋在沙發上的抱枕下麵，像只把頭埋在沙子裡、屁股卻露在外面的鴕鳥，努力忽略Arthur和Hunith的笑聲。  
“我去端菜！Arthur，你負責把這個小笨蛋勸出來吧。”  
Merlin隔著並不隔音的抱枕聽見媽媽這麼說。居然還叫他“Arthur”，看來這場陰謀籌謀很久了！兩人還配合得天衣無縫，奧斯卡組委會真該把最佳男女演員、最佳劇本、最佳導演的獎都頒給他們。  
Arthur笑得快喘不上氣，他抱住Merlin想把他從抱枕底下拉出來。  
Merlin死死拽住抱枕，他才不要出去給他們當做笑話。  
“Merlin，快出來吧！你這樣不憋得慌，我都替你憋得慌。”  
“別理我！外面都是壞人，我才不要出去！”Merlin悶悶的聲音從抱枕下傳來。  
Arthur只覺得好笑，他從沒見過Merlin這麼孩子氣的撒嬌。果然兒子在媽媽的氣場下永遠都長不大，剛才還一副大義凜然、慷慨就義的模樣呢。  
“Arthur，Merlin，你們倆再不過來我就把一桌子好吃的都吃光啦。“  
“Merlin，你媽媽在叫我們呢。”  
Merlin動了動，蜷在沙發上作蝦子狀。  
“剛才不是還喊餓嗎？現在不餓了？”Arthur把手放在Merlin肚子上，輕柔撫摸Merlin餓癟但又被氣飽的肚子，摸著摸著，他的手就鑽進衣服下擺，在Merlin滑膩的皮膚上畫圈圈。“還是說你想讓我用一種特別的方式喂飽你？”  
Merlin倏地坐起身，把抱枕丟在一邊。  
他狠狠地瞪著Arthur那副欠揍的臉，更可恨的是，他明明知道他欠揍，他卻揍不下去。  
飯桌旁，Hunith不停地給Arthur添菜。Merlin注意到，媽媽做了Arthur愛吃的燉菜，還有一隻香草烤雞，她都偏心地把雞腿給了Arthur。  
Hunith越看Arthur越愛。自家兒子怎麼能找上這麼完美的男朋友呢？看看他美如蝶翼的睫毛，看看他動人的眼睛，更不用說談吐修養，一看就是老實忠厚的好孩子。  
“Arthur，我家Merlin小心眼、脾氣不好、還愛挑這挑那。”Hunith十分“痛心”，不知道自己怎麼會生下這樣的兒子。為了以防兒子把Arthur“嚇跑”，她要事先打好預防針。  
她又給Arthur舀了一勺醃鵪鶉蛋。“以後他就拜託你照顧了。當然，他要是欺負你、不聽你的話，你就來找我，我會好好教訓他的。”  
Merlin越聽越鬱悶，“媽媽，我現在肯定了：我確實不是你親生的。”  
Hunith拍了自家兒子一下，“還沒找你算帳呢！有這麼好的男朋友也不帶回家來，還瞞著我，不怕人家跟別人跑了啊！還是人家Arthur主動找上門來我才知道！讓我說你什麼好！”  
“主動？”Merlin挑眉看向Arthur。  
“就是今天下午，我不是很早就離開公司了嗎？就是來見你媽媽了。我把所有的事都向她說清楚了。”  
“然後，你們一拍即合，決定免費看一出馬戲團小丑表演的鬧劇是吧？”  
Merlin重重放下餐盤，抱起雙臂，撅著嘴。  
“傻孩子！”Hunith站起身來，走到Merlin身後，從後面緊緊抱住她的兒子。他長大了，不像小時候那樣纏著她講故事，也不會纏著她讓她扮公主自己扮作拯救公主的英勇王子，他有自己不能說的秘密，有他愛並且愛他的人。終歸有一天，他們會發現，他們都已經長到無法像現在這般陪彼此吃飯的年紀。可是那又有什麼關係呢？他還會是她的兒子。  
“你是媽媽最愛的寶貝，你怎麼會以為媽媽不接受Arthur呢？他可是你愛的人啊，況且他也這麼愛你。”  
Hunith在Arthur今天下午來找她時確實有所懷疑。她覺得他們兩人差距太大，Arthur可以輕易抽身離開，不費吹灰之力再找一個比Merlin更優秀的人，但是Merlin呢？她兒子會怎麼樣，她都不敢想像。她決不會讓兒子受半點傷害。  
Arthur知道每個母親都會為孩子操心，他也沒指望Hunith立刻接受他，只要她不反對他們在一起，他就已經很高興了。  
“夫人，我非常明白您的心境。說實話，如果我有孩子，我也會為他的終身幸福而瞻前顧後。我不想對您說保證的話，事實上我也沒對Merlin說過，我覺得行動遠比空頭支票來得實際。最後，請您不要責怪Merlin，他是太愛您，怕您生他的氣才瞞到現在的。”  
說完，Arthur拿起外套，準備告辭。  
“等等，Pendragon先生。”  
“請叫我Arthur，夫人。”  
Hunith點點頭，“Arthur，你也別叫我‘夫人’了，叫我Hunith吧。”  
Arthur吃驚地看著她。這是不是表示她不反對他和Merlin了？  
“我現在明白你對Merlin的心意了。但我還需要確認一下他是不是也像你愛他這樣愛你。”  
“怎麼確認？”  
“今天不是愚人節嗎？我們兩個就配合一起來給他演出戲。”  
這這這……  
“怎——怎麼演？”Arthur有氣無力地問。  
讓Merlin知道不吃了他才怪！  
“放心，你只需要配合我就好！這個混小子，竟然瞞著我，我也讓他嘗嘗被耍的滋味！”  
Arthur心裡一萬頭草泥馬疾馳而過，直到今天他算是知道Merlin那搗蛋鬼的性格從哪裡來的了。  
於是，他們成功合作出演了一部好戲。  
Merlin感到媽媽的聲音有點哽咽，他的眼淚也禁不住在眼眶裡打轉。  
“媽媽，對不起。”  
Hunith抹掉淚水，她這是幹什麼呢，兒子找到一個可以和他相伴一生的人她該高興才對。  
“快吃飯吧。”  
她親了親Merlin的頭髮。  
“這麼晚了，Arthur，今晚就留住這裡吧。Merlin的床很大，不會很擠。”  
Merlin正吃著剛才媽媽偏心夾給Arthur，而Arthur又偏心夾給他的雞腿，聽到媽媽的話他差點噎死。  
“媽媽！”  
五分鐘前還在煽情，現在這是又要把他賣出去了？！  
“叫什麼！你就不會為Arthur想想。現在都九點多了，他怎麼回家？萬一再遇到什麼危險，到時候你哭都來不及！”  
就算這樣，也不用強調他的床很大吧？他家明明還有一間客房。  
Merlin側躺在床的左邊，感覺床的另一側微微塌了下去。Arthur從後面摟住他，身上帶著他家沐浴露的櫻花香，Merlin覺得自己隨時都可能把持不住撲上去。  
“你衣服真小，Merlin。”  
Arthur不耐煩地拽了拽緊繃在他身上屬於Merlin的寬鬆款運動衫，這還是Merlin翻箱倒櫃所能找到他最大號的衣服了。  
Merlin扭過頭去，戳戳他結實的胸肌。“明明是你太胖了，關我衣服什麼事。”  
“剛才洗完澡就不該穿它，反正一會兒也要脫。”  
“……”  
“你別鬧了好吧？”Merlin推著身上巨大的貓科動物，不知是因為剛洗過澡還是因為別的什麼原因，Arthur的體溫就和他的血壓一樣直線上升，“我媽媽可就住在對面。”  
“嗯——”Arthur發出一個黏膩的鼻音，“我今天真幸福。”  
“你的幸福是建立在我的‘痛苦’之上的。”  
“還生氣哪？”  
“你今天騙了我兩次，Arthur Pendragon，兩次！”  
“你不是也騙我今天晚上家裡有事反而去單身派對了嗎？這樣就抵消一次。另外那次看在我是‘從犯’的份上，Emrys先生，你能不能原諒你的男朋友呢？”  
Merlin歎了口氣，他也不是真的計較這種事，只是他想起Arthur那副冷漠、對他愛答不理的樣子他就感到深入骨髓的害怕。  
“Arthur，下次別跟我開這種玩笑好不好？”  
“都是我不好，親愛的。”  
Merlin輕撫Arthur滴著水珠的金髮，“說實話，我感覺這24小時就像在平行空間度過的，身邊發生的一切都是被‘策劃’好的，一點都不真實。”  
Arthur表示贊同，Merlin估計還沒被這麼捉弄過呢。  
“不對不對，至少有一件事絕對是真實的。”  
“什麼事？”  
Merlin看著Arthur越來越近的臉，下一秒一枚輾轉繾綣的吻貼上了他的唇瓣。  
“我在派對上對你說的話：我愛你。”


End file.
